batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Day of the Samurai/Dialogue
This is a transcript of the Batman: The Animated Series episode "Day of the Samurai" from season one, which aired on Feburary 23, 1993. It is divided into dialogue sections for better comprehension. THE KIDNAPPING <> * Kairi Tanaga: Who are you? What do you want? * Kyodai Ken: The pleasure of your company. Come... Let's dance. - Good, but not good enough. ---- THE SUMMONING * Alfred Pennyworth: Master Bruce. * Batman: What is it, Alfred? * Alfred: Yoru Sensei, line 3. * Batman: Konnichiwa, sensei. ELSEWEHERE <> * Kairi: Why have you done this? * Kyodai: To settle an old debt. * Kairi: You are insane. ---- THE RETURN * Alfred: I shold enjoy our return to Nipopn more without this unfortunate business. * Bruce: So would I, Alfred. But .......... cannot be denied. * Alfred: Ah, yes. ........ Honor. Duty. Obligation. * Pilot: We'll reach the city of Kurahara in an hour, Mr. Wayne. IN JAPAN * Bruce: Of course I will help in any way I can, Sensei. But what made you think of calling me? * Yoru: You cannot hide the warrior spirit behind your playboy image, Wayne-San. Kyodai Ken return from America in defeat. * Bruce: He was beaten by Batman. * Yoru: So it is said. Perhaps, I thought, you might somehow enlist the aid of this 'Batman'. You know him, do you not? * Bruce: We've met. ---- KIBA NO HOKO * Bruce: Come. * Alfred: A spot of tea before retiring, Master Bruce? I have some excellent green brew. * Bruce: No thanks, Alfred. * Alfred: If I might be so bold, Master Bruce, how did your meeting with Yoru Sensei go? * Bruce: It was not good news! I believe I will have that tea, Alfred. - Once upon a time, Alfred, five hundred years ago to be exact, there was a fighting master who learned how to manipulate the ki lines. The currents of life force. He called the art Kiba no Hoko. The Way of the Fang. It was such an efficient and terrible fighting art, that the master decided it was too dangerous to teach. A mere touch could render a man unconscious or cripple him. There was even a touch that was fatal. So the master hid the only copy of the instruction scroll for Kiba no Hoko in one of the thousand caves on the slopes of Mt. Kajiki. He told no one, but his eldest son. The location has been kept a family secret for five hundred years. * Alfred: And Yoru Sensei? * Bruce: Is the great-great-great grandson of the man who created that forbidden art. And the only man who knows the location of the scroll. Yoru Sensei has no sons. When he leaves this world, the secret leaves with him. * Alfred: And the kidnapped girl? * Bruce: Yoru's star student. Kyodai wants to trade her for the knowledge of the Fang. * Alfred: To use against you, I expect. Well, perhaps our cowled friend can persuade him otherwise? * Bruce: It's not that easy, Alfred. He's after Batman as well. * Alfred: But why? * Bruce: He fought Bruce Wayne and Batman. Fighting styles are like fingerprints. Kyodai knows that we're the same man. ---- OLD ENEMIES * Yoru: <> Yes. I understand. - (in english) That was Kyodai Ken. * Bruce: Did he give you instructions for the exchange? * Yoru: Yes. In the Guramachi district. After dark. A bad part of town. A place of thieves and the Yakuza. A ninja would feel safe there. * Bruce: If you give him a phoney map he wouldn't know the difference. * Yoru: True. But I would know. You're familiar with the call of Bushido, Wayne-San. Ninja may lie and cheat, samurai cannot. * Bruce: Ai, Sensei. I'll see that the map is delivered. GURAMACHI DISTRICT * Kairi: <> Yoru Sensei will not come. * Kyodai: <> He will come. You are like a daughter to him. He would do anything to save you. * Batman: Let her go, ninja. * Kyodai: You! * Batman: Release Kairi! * Kyodai: Throw me the map! * Batman: First, she goes free. - <> Stay put! * Kairi: Komori no kami. (English: "Spirit of the Bat") ---- FINAL QUEST * Kyodai: <> I wll have my revenge! LATER * Bruce: I can only read bits and pieces, Sensei. Not enough to understand the techniques. It seems that age has destroyed the secrets of Kiba no Hoko. * Yoru: I wish it were so, Wayne-San, but there is a large part missing. The location of and directions on performing the O Unemori touch. I think the Batman is in grave danger. AT MT. KIJIKI * Man: <> Evacuate the Area! AT THE DOJO * Alfred: Another temblor, Master Bruce. Shall I pack for our return to Gotham City, sir? * Bruce: I'm afraid not just yet, old friend. * Alfred: I thought that with the recovery of the young lady and the destruction of the scroll, your chores here were finished. * Bruce: Kyodai has the part of the scroll that describes the O Unemuri touch. * Alfred: I'm afraid my japanese is a bit rusty, Master Bruce. * Bruce: It means big sleep. A better translation might be "Eternal Sleep". * Alfred: Oh. Oh my. AT KYODAI'S HIDEOUT * Kyodai: <> Who would guess it was there... BACK AT THE DOJO * Yoru: I cannot tell you where the datal point lies, Wayne-San. I never allow myself to read the scroll for fear I might someday be tempted to use the forbidden knowledge. * Bruce: it could be anywhere, then. * Yoru: Yes. On a hand. An arm. A leg. Even a simple defensive block could mean doom. ---- RISE AND FALL * Bruce: Alfred? Alfred? * Kyodai: No, rich man. But I have him. You will face me, as yourself or your alter-ego. It is all the same to me. Yoru will tell you where. -- A single touch. That's all it would take to destroy your master. LATER * Kairi: Will you fight Kyodai? * Bruce: I believe the Batman intends to face him. * Kairi: Do you think this Batman will fight him? * Bruce: Batman does as he will. But I'm fairly sure he'll choose to meet the ninja. MT. KIJIKI: * Kyodai: How do you like our fire breather, gaijin? Impressive, is it not? * Batman: Very. * Kyodai: Once again, you approach unseen, dark one. You would have made a good ninja. * Batman: I would prefer to be a samurai. * Kyodai: But you are like me, a warrior of the night. * Batman: So it would seem. * Kyodai: Let us face each other in the open, man to man. - Samurai do not hide behind masks. * Batman: All right. Take your best shot! * Kyodai: Why you back away, night fighter? Afraid of my touch? * Bruce: This was a poor choice for a battleground, Kyodai. The volcano may claim us all. * Kyodai: It does not matter. Ninja do not fear death! - Enough! It ends now! - You are strong, but not strong enough! Sayonara, Batman. * Bruce: Leaving so soon, Kyodai? * Kyodai: O Unemori touch! How could you withstand it? Is impossible! * Bruce: It's all over, Kyodai! Your precious technique doesn't work! -- Grab it! If you jump and I pull you can make it! Kyodai! The rope! ---- AFTERMATH * Alfred: I couldn't see through the smoke. Was Kyodai...? * Bruce: I don't know, Alfred. I wish I did. * Alfred: I saw him use the fatal touch on you, Master Bruce. Did he somehow, miss? * Bruce: No. I found his practice dummy. There was a soft spot on it. A place jabbed many times. I protected that spot on my own body! * Alfred Most ingenious, sir! LATER * Bruce: I'm sorry about Kyodai, Sensei. * Yoru: We all choose our own paths, Wayne-San! He walked a dark trail. It was not your responsibility. If you see Batman, tell him I have great respect for him. * Bruce: Why? He's as much a ninja as Kyodai was. * Yoru: Not so. Batman offered to help his adversary, and a lesser man would have used the knowledge of the o-nemuri touch against his opponent. Batman is the essence of samurai, Wayne-San. You would do well to remember that. * Bruce: Domo Arigato, Sensei. ---- Category:Episode Dialogues